Fragile Universe: Mickey Mouse and Elsa
by hayleynymphadora
Summary: A one shot from the universe I write with my coauthor, Keeperofwords, titled Fragile Reunion. Shelby has been asked to play Disney's Queen Elsa and believes that a family trip to Disney World is in order on their day off. Rated M because the original story is. Just for fun and lots of fluff.


**Hayley here:**

 **A little one-shot written in the Fragile Reunion universe for fun.**

 **No copyright infringement intended. Just wanted to have a little fun with Disney World, as keeperofwords and I both ADORE everything Disney. Since Idina played Elsa and Shelby we thought we'd have a little fun with that and expand it in this universe. We made it a separate one shot because it didn't fit with what we're doing in Fragile at this moment in time.**

 **Keeperofwords here:**

 **Consider this a late Holiday gift to you, our readers in the Fragile Reunion Universe.**

 **It was truly a fun experience writing and hope you enjoy reading. We both love all things Disney, after all. We also love all things Idina. We both love "Frozen" and "Let it Go" so that is how this came about. Please feed the muse. If you do, who knows we just might write another one shot in the Fragile Reunion Universe one day. Particularly if there is interest.**

 **Happy 2016!**

 **Fragile Reunion Oneshot:**

 **Mickey Mouse and Elsa**

To Rachel it was all just too amazing. She kept thinking that all of this was some beautiful dream. Her mommy, _her_ mommy was going to be a queen. She was going to be like a Disney princess like Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. Rachel had always known that her mother could sing like a princess. She was beautiful like one, too. And now her mommy's singing and talking voice were going to be recorded to go with this Queen Elsa in the new Disney princess movie. That was a secret though. Mommy and Mama said she was not supposed to talk about it. The people at Disney would share that when they were ready.

But that was work business, and today Mommy and Mama said they got to play ALL day in this gorgeous park that was FILLED with Princes and Princesses! Rachel was so excited! They walked through the front gates when the park opened along with a bunch of other people and she held tight to one of each other mothers' hands, swinging them back and forth. The pass that Rachel carried around on the Little Mermaid lanyard on her neck had a picture of Minnie Mouse on it. Before a few months ago, Rachel hadn't known who any of these characters were. Her mothers had prepared her, however, for this trip. They binge watched a bunch of Disney movies with the other girls (they would be meeting April Holly and Natalie a little later on in the day) and Ariel quickly became one of Rachel's absolute favorites. She was especially excited because Mommy and Mama had told her she would even get to meet Ariel today!

Mama and Mommy were not dressed quite like they usually would in Lima. Mama had explained that there were some people that may recognize them because they had been very successful on Broadway. Instead of being stopped and people wanting pictures and autographs, her mothers wanted to not attract so much attention. Mama was wearing a baseball cap for a ball team called the New York Yankees backwards on her head with sunglasses. Mommy had her hair in a ponytail tucked in another New York Yankees ball cap with her own sunglasses.

Rachel's eyes widened when she saw the huge castle before her. It was gigantic and gorgeous and she felt like a princess herself. It was everything she'd ever dreamed it could be. She squeezed Mommy's hand excitedly and pointed. "Look, look! It's Cinderella's castle, Mommy!" she squealed. "Just like in the movie!"

 _"_ _A dream is a wish your heart makes…_ " Rachel started to sing, remembering the movie. " _When you're fast asleep. In dreams, you will lose your heartache. Whatever you wish for you keep_ …" The ten year old was quick to pick up on the words and melody to songs.

Though Rachel did not notice, both of her mothers noticed fellow park visitors turning their heads in their direction as their talented daughter sang the song and the three of them strolled on the sidewalk to pass through the castle.

The mothers smiled at one another and pointed to the mosaic on the insides of the castle walls for their little girl to admire. Awed, the song died on Rachel's lips. "It's so pretty, Mama!" She exclaimed.

"Welcome to Disneyworld, sweetheart," Shelby whispered into her little girl's ear. Rachel felt like this place was truly magical-and this was only the start...

The three walked into Fantasyland. The first thing that caught Rachel's eyes was the carousel. Those expressive brown eyes lit up as she saw the beautifully decorated horses with the fancy saddles with flowers on them. The ride played music and Rachel decided this was what she wanted to do first.

"Mama, Mommy," Rachel pointed, "Let's do that first!"

"Then the tea cups," Cass chirped out. "Right, Rachel?" The blonde winked at her wife. "Mommy won't ride them with me because it makes her tummy sick"

"I'll have you know the only reason I got sick was because you and Holly were having a contest of who could spin the fastest, and I was insane enough to ride with you. April was smart and waited on the bench eating one of those big turkey legs," Shelby popped Cass on the arm, recalling the memory.

"Regardless," Cassie rolled her eyes and smirked. "No spinning for Mommy."

Shelby stuck her tongue out at her lover and smiled cheekily. "Fine," she relented, and off the girls went on all of the rides in front of them. Rachel also insisted on riding Dumbo the Flying Elephant and Cassie wanted to ride the new 7 Dwarves coaster that had just opened up. The idea of the coaster scared Rachel, a little bit. She'd seen them on television while watching with her Mommies, but she'd never been on one. Did it go really high? She bit her lip in concern but looked around her at all of the other little kids who seemed content and joyous while getting off of the ride. She squared her shoulders. She bet that princesses rode this ride sometimes, too, and if they could do it, so could she, right?

Right.

Her mother's must have sensed her hesitation. She quickly found herself in the middle. She was the peanut butter while both her mothers were the bread.

"Don't scream, Shelbs, remember your vocal cords," Cass teased as the attendant ushered them into their car to take their turn.

If they had been alone, Shelby would have given her lover the finger. Shelby hated roller coasters no matter how high or fast they went. With Rachel tucked between them, Shelby settled once more for just sticking out her tongue.

"You're a fine one to talk about screaming. You freaked when the ghost got into our car at the haunted mansion ride," Shelby reminded her wife. "You cursed a blue streak."

"You know what, Shelby? I might be a little more open to the idea of that movie if we didn't live IN a mansion." Cassie rolled her eyes.

Teasing, Shelby raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you want to move?" She questioned.

Cass laughed as the safety bar pulled down into their laps and clicked into place.

"Fat chance." Cassie the Brave kissed Rachel's forehead. "Are you having fun, my little one?" She called out to her, busting into laughter when Shelby punched her in the arm. This wasn't even a scary ride, it was just really fast and a bit jerky is all. But Shelby didn't like fast and jerky things, and she wasn't accustomed to rollercoasters.

"Does this mean no space mountain?" Cassie dared to ask, a twinkle in her eye. She gained a glare from Shelby but Rachel beamed, having a blast.

The three got off the ride and made their way to the photo booth that captured family's pictures as they rode the action ride at the park. Cass looked at what the screen captured and quickly handed the attendant the money for the picture.

On the screen was Shelby holding the bar in a death grip. Her eyes were wide and her lips were in a tight line. Rachel's brown eyes were wide also. But they held a sense of excitement and she was grinning ear to ear. Cassie's mouth was opened in a wide grin and in what appeared to be a deep throaty laugh.

"We will take four," Cass quickly told the girl.

"Cass," Shelby whined. "I look terrible, and why so many copies?" Shelby asked, her stomach still rolling.

Cass wrapped an arm around Shelby's waist and rubbed circles on her tummy. She seemed to instinctively know that Shelby wouldn't be feeling 110% after this ride.

"One for my room, one for Aunt Dee Dee, one for Auntie Holly, Auntie April and Natty, and one to for you and Mama," Rachel answered sweetly.

"Well, you owe me," Shelby leaned into her soulmates soft touch on her tummy. "I want to hit my favorites. I want to go to Mickey's Philharmonic, Pooh's Wild Ride, It's a Small World and to ride the Pirates of the Caribbean boat ride before we meet April, Holl and Natalie for lunch at that restaurant in Cinderella's Castle."

Rachel's eyes widened at the mention of Cinderella's castle. "We get to eat in the castle, Mama?!" She jumped up and down excitedly. "Are all of the other rides as fun as that one is?"

Cassie grinned. "I wanna ride Space Mountain later on tonight, before the electrical parade..." She said thoughtfully. "Yes, they are all fun little star."

"And yes, we are going to eat at the castle. Do you want to meet Cinderella?"

Rachel's eyes lit up brightly. "I want to meet ALL the characters, Mommy!"

So, hand in hand, the family of three made their way to the rides Shelby really wanted to go to. Rachel was sure glad her mothers had shown her not only the movies but the cartoons also. It helped her understand things better. Rachel liked Mickey's Philharmonic because it was in a theater and it was musical. It was amazing how things looked with the special glasses on.

Shelby literally pulled Cass and Rachel towards the Winnie the Pooh Ride. Rachel saw a bunch of real little kids there. Rachel was a kid, too, but not as little as most of the people in line.

 _Do I really want to ride this?_ Rachel asked herself.

"Why does mommy want to go to this ride so much?" Rachel whispered to the blonde who was letting herself be passively led along, her wife taking the lead. This afternoon, she knew that she would be the one leading Shelby along.

"It's a big, big secret Rach," Cass shared with her daughter. "Your mother loves Winnie the Pooh. In fact, I know for a fact that she read out of the original Winnie the Pooh book when she was pregnant with you."

"Really?" Rachel asked, excited that she was learning yet another thing about herself and her mother. "Mommy read me Pooh Stories even before I was born?"

 _I am going to get Mama and me to buy Mommy a Pooh Bear stuffed animal here today_ , Rachel promised herself. And later on, they would.

Cass suddenly found herself being pulled by two brunettes now. Cass did not mind, however, not really. The dancer would do anything for her wife and daughter.

As the ride progressed, Cass glanced over at her wife to see a sparkling little tear in the corner.

 _Damn Disney for making me so sentimental all the time..._ Shelby thought to herself, sniffing and squeezing the hands of her girls with a smile.

She was so happy that she was able to make these beautiful memories and share them with her little girl and her wife. After her parents had taken Rachel from her, she never thought she'd be seeing her again, let alone riding the Winnie the Pooh ride with her at Disney World. When you wish upon a star, dreams really do come true.

Of course, once the ride was over, Cass had to get a picture of Shelby kissing Pooh's cheek. After which Shelby got a picture of Cassie high fiving Tigger and an adorable picture of Rachel giggling, hugging the both of them.

Rachel was having so much fun. She'd seen all of these characters on the TV screen but it felt so magical seeing them in real life! She never knew, living with the Reverend, that a magical world like this could even exist. The Reverend didn't believe in magical things; even if he thought they were fake they weren't allowed to watch or read things about magic.

The young girl was also so excited that she was learning so much about her mommies! She hadn't realized that her mommies were such huge Disney fans (especially Cass, being the hard ass that she is) yet here they were, having just as much fun as the little 10 year old was.

A bit later on, Rachel climbed into the boat that floated in the shallow water with coins in it. Her mommy's lips were in an upturned smile as she leaned forward in the boat expectantly. Cass, Shelby and Rachel had the first seat in their little boat. This young man in a funny costume pressed a button and their boat shot off then plunged down in the water. It was then that Rachel heard the music and saw the dancing little girl and boy dolls. They were singing the catchiest, happy little song. Rachel heard children singing the song and she wanted to sing along, but she didn't know it. It seemed like her mother knew the words by heart. Mama was even singing them under her breath. Cass had stretched her arm on the back of their seat so it was around both Rachel and Shelby, happy to see her girls so happy yet knowing that this song was going to be stuck in her head for the rest of the day. Maybe even for the rest of the week.

. . .

April, Holly and Natalie, who had spent the morning in EPCOT, met Shelby, Cass and Rachel for lunch at Cinderella's castle. Rachel was bubbling with excitement. In the room moving from table to table was Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Jasmine, and Ariel. Auntie April had promised that the girls would get to see each of them. Aunt Holly had bought Rachel an official Disney autograph book to get the characters signatures.

"Eat, sweetheart," Shelby told Rachel maternally. The girl was so excited the last thing in her mind was eating lunch. She wanted her autographs and her family to take her picture with the princesses.

"Mommyyy," Rachel whined like the true child she was. "My tummy isn't hungry, I wanna go meet the princesses!"

"And you can," Shelby supplied, cutting Rachel's food for her and separating it so as to compromise. "After you eat, at least this section over here, okay?"

"But that's the biggest section," Rachel harrumphed, squirming and cocking her head to see the princesses.

Shelby gave her little girl a wink.

"Rachel, how often in this world are you going to get to eat in a castle at a big banquet table," Holly tried to encourage Rachel to eat by approaching the situation from another angle.

"I guess," Rachel admitted, taking first one bite then another. Now that she had taken a bite the ten year old realized how hungry she really was. Rachel shoveled the food in faster as she saw Ariel coming towards their table. The princess first smiled at her and then Natty. Then the girl playing Ariel got a funny expression on her face. The young woman actually blushed and reached out a hand to Mama. At the same time, the lady playing Ariel kept cocking her head looking at Mommy shyly.

Cassie took Ariel's hand with a small smile. "Hi, sweetie," she said. "You, Princess Ariel, happen to be one of our absolute favorite princesses."

Ariel seemed enchanted by the blonde, and also by Shelby sitting next to her. Rachel and Natalie cocked their heads in surprise. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Everyone was supposed to be enchanted by the Princess, why was the princess blushing to be in front of them, normal people?

"Why, thank you, Miss July," Ariel glanced over at Shelby and addressed her as well. "Miss Corcoran. I'm honored to be your favorite. The two of you happen to be my favorite performers on land AND sea! I've tried to convince my father to let me go to one of your shows, but you know how strict King Triton can be about leaving the ocean..."

Cassie pressed her lips together into a smile, finally understanding what was going on. This girl was recognizing her and Shelby, but had to stay in character because that was her job.

Rachel still didn't get it-how did Ariel know who Mama and Mommy were? Why didn't Mommy and Mama tell her that they already knew all of the princesses? The young girl had forgotten, in the magic of the place, that the princesses were all just actors in costumes. It had momentarily slipped her mind.

"What is she talking about, Mama?" She whispered, a bit star struck in front of the gorgeous princess mermaid.

Cass and Shelby exchanged smiles, communicating with their eyes. After which, Cass reached into her purse and pulled out a little sticky note and a pen, writing her and Shelby's cell phone numbers down and handing them to the blushing young actress. "If you ever have a problem convincing King Triton to let you go because of price, or because of traveling between land and sea, call one of us and let us know, okay?" Cass asked of the girl, handing her the numbers.

Ariel bowed to Shelby and said softly, "Our new queen," so that only those at the table could hear, before whispering a, "Thank you so much, Miss July." and turning to Rachel and Natalie. "Hello, sweetheart," she smiled at them both. "I've heard so many great things about you two, little princesses."

Natalie and Rachel dropped their jaws, looking at each other with wide eyes. Ariel the princess knew who THEY were? But how?!

"You, you have?" Natalie wondered, suddenly shy and even though she was a teenager, feeling very much like a little girl again.

"Did you call us princesses?" Rachel wondered. Her eyes widened even larger and she grinned from ear to ear seeing that they were now surrounded by the other princesses, who also recognized Shelby and Cassie. Holly and April watched with warm smiles at the little girls getting so star struck. It was also really cute to see all of the princesses bowing to Shelby and Cassie, as if they were the royal ones. Suppose in a way they sort of were.

"Yes, little one," Cinderella spoke up with a little curtsy. "Your Mommy is our new queen, and that makes you a princess." she turned her attention to Natalie. "And you, as well."

Natalie shook her head modestly. "Shelby isn't my Mommy," she told the princess. "I'm just a close friend of Princess Rachel."

Aurora scrunched her nose and kissed Natalie's cheek. "You're still a princess in our book, honey," she promised.

Natalie got all smiley and warm inside. Her heart swelled excitedly. She'd always wanted to be a pretty princess, when she was younger. Pretty like Cassie when she did ballet, or like Shelby when she sang like an angel-but now those were mostly Rachel's dreams. Now, as she watched her new mommies Holly and April, she wanted to be a princess warrior by helping save people's lives, and helping them get what they morally deserve. Could she still be a princess then? She was starting to think it was possible.

"Princess Ariel, Aurora, Jasmine, and Cinderella," Holly said cheerfully, seeing how star struck these young women playing these Disney heroines were. "If one of you gives me one of your phone numbers, I will take pictures of each you with Queen Shelby and Ms. July. Then the one whose number I have can send them on to the rest of you."

April smiled at her lover. Holly was smart and had found a way to indulge Cass and Shelby's still loyal fans without getting the Disney employees in trouble. Holly was a pro at working around rules as it suited her to reach a goal.

"You know Tinkerbell has been living with me in the Enchanted Forest," Ariel spoke in character to the women at the table and the two girls. "She may have fairy wings but she can really dance in those green ballet slippers of hers. Are you planning on taking your little princesses to the meet the characters this afternoon?"

"Why yes, we are," Cassandra answered, guessing what may be asked of her. "Shall my friend send you a picture to your number of Tinkerbell with the Queen?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ariel answered quietly, telling Holly her phone number. "And you have always been her idol, Ms. July. I am sure she would love one with you also."

"We will be there," Shelby smiled and promised. Pictures were taken with all the princesses and even Prince Eric who had been on break when the family had sat down to eat.

Rachel cherished this moment in her heart. Her heart felt happiness of the moment watching how the princesses reacted-especially her favorite, Ariel.

Leaving lunch, Rachel whispered to Natalie who she was walking with her hand and hand, "I wonder if human Ariel is a singer?"

Rachel suspected all of the Princesses were. If she saw them again, Rachel decided to ask them herself.

"We are going on the jungle boat ride now, girls,'' April told Natalie and Rachel as the doctor moved to walk beside Natalie taking the teenager's other hand. The doctor knew Natalie did not like crowds and the park was getting even more crowded.

"I hope we get a female guide this time. That one last time we were here…" Holly spoke to Cass as they walked. "That guy had such hairy arms and legs,"

"I vaguely remember him," Cass quipped back. "He reminded me of those gorillas on the riverbank and he got all the jokes wrong in the spiel during the tour."

"Be nice," Shelby warned her wife and friend. "It's not nice to call my fellow Disney associates gorillas."

"But he even had neck hair," Cass baited her wife and knew she was doing so. "And besides, fellow Disney associates?" Cass laughed. "Shelby, you do movies, these people run rides. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just that I'm not sure you can really compare the two jobs. They really aren't your "associates", it isn't as if you actually work WITH them..."

"All the same," Shelby sighed. "You can be so judgmental when you're with Holly...the two of you fuel each other, you're like the popular kids in high school, seriously..." she let out a lighthearted laugh.

Cass placed a hand her to heart in mock pain. "I resent that," she responded.

Shelby scoffed. "Okay. Besides the people you spend every single day with and love with all of your heart, when was the last time you DIDN'T point out some random stranger's flaws?" she challenged but not in a rude way. In a way that made Cassie seriously think.

"I...don't know," Cass admitted. "But that doesn't mean I ALWAYS do..."

"We are on vacation, Shelbs," Holly smiled, interrupting the couple and knowing that butting in would prevent squabbling between the two wives. "Cass and I just like to look, relax, and you know we are harmless. Not everyone has as beautiful legs as you and April."

"You know the whole sketch, Shelbs," April told her best friend. "You have to admit some of the guides lack emotion and have no sense of timing. They have used the same jokes sense the 1970's..."

"I could do better," Cass boasted. "Get me a uniform and ten minutes to go over the lines. I could give the tourists a ride they would remember."

Cass groaned when Shelby stopped abruptly and pulled out her phone. The singer moved some distance away and talked to someone for five minutes while sitting on a wooden bench in the shade.

"Shit, girlfriend," April told Cass knowingly as she watched her best friend. "You really opened your mouth this time…"

The blonde wondered what Shelby was about to make her do. She was a little concerned, but knew that whatever Shelby would do would be out of love, at least.

And most of the time extremely embarrassing.

"Mommy does not like it when you boast," Rachel told her Mama before looking at April. "She is really talking fast. Want me to go listen what she is saying?"

"No need," Cass said, regretting opening her big mouth while at the same time not so upset. It shot a thrill up her spine, the thought of having some fun. If she got to shoot the prop gun at the charging elephant in front of her daughter and friends, all the better. The blonde did not have to wait any longer to find out about her wife's secret conversation.

"Hol, April, could you take the girls to the tiki birds and meet us in thirty minutes," Shelby asked her friends. "Cass has just gotten herself a job audition on the Island, Princess, and needs to get into wardrobe."

"Dear god," Cass muttered, wondering who Shelby had called and what she had to promise to get to do this.

"You better put up, Cassandra July," Shelby told her wife as the others departed. "I just had to promise you would do some choreography tomorrow for one of the new television musicals with some of those teenagers on the Disney Channel."

"I'll have you know I shaved MY LEGS," Cass retorted as she quietly went through what she thought she remembered the boat ride people say. She hoped she did not have a boat load of tourists. Maybe just their little group, or if she had tourists from some foreign country who had never been to Disney and she could just bullshit her way through this little experience.

Shelby just rolled her eyes and led her wife away from her daughter and friends. This was going to be good. If not it at least was going to be funny as hell.

. . .

Cassandra July propped her safari hat just off the side of her head and tucked her cotton khaki shirt in her khaki cargo shorts that fell mid-knee on her muscular legs. She greeted her passengers as they sat down in "Victoria", her jungle cruise boat. The blonde was ready to perform and was thrilled about doing so, ruining Shelby's smug little demeanor about the subject. The Disney crew in charge of the ride assured both Cass and Shelby that the boat ran on a track; all she had to do was pretend to drive, do the tour while entertaining the park guests and loosely stick to the script while talking about the various things along the route. Disney cast members also asked that she not reveal her true identity, which Cass was more than happy about. Besides her wife, kid, best friends and Natalie, Cass was carrying a Japanese couple that looked like they were on their honeymoon. There was a family of four speaking Spanish and four Disney park associates-only two of which were dressed in costume for this particular ride. Cass knew that only one of them was here in case she choked and failed at her duty as Jungle Cruise Skipper. The rest were here for the once in a lifetime performance of a Broadway headliner turned Disney Cruise Skipper.

"Welcome Aboard." Cass started as she winked at Shelby and turned the wheel with a gentle flick of her wrists. "I am Skipper Cassie and I will be your guide today as we set off on an adventure full of thrills and danger." Cass told the group dramatically. Cass gunned the boats engine and started its slow trek, speaking once more, "There is no turning back from here. Wave Good-bye to those back on the dock and civilization folks. We are off!" The blonde suddenly spun around on the balls of her feet and did a Tarzan yell. The boat of people laughed. Cass was in her element as cameras flashed and cell phones began to record. Not at the scenery, but instead at Disney Jungle Cruise Skipper Cassie.

After smugly and successfully performing on the Jungle Cruise, Cassie felt like flying. Therefore, it was natural that she would want to see Tinkerbell next.

She was so in her element here at Disney-she and Shelby both were. As actresses, this was an absolute dream for the both of them. To be a part of a place that was so magical...they both just felt absolutely honored.

Rachel and Natalie were really excited to be meeting Tinkerbell as well, so as they approached Adventureland, the girls were practically ecstatic.

"Can she really fly, Mommy?" Rachel wondered as she held one of each of her mothers hands and swung between them.

Shelby laughed, unsure how to answer. "She really can, sweetie," she decided to respond.

"Woahh!" Rachel's eyes widened.

"Look!" Natalie pointed at a huge treehouse as she walked, holding April's hand. "It's so big. I wanted a treehouse when I was little but Daddy did not believe in toys, much less treehouses."

"I had a kid size dollhouse in my backyard," April told the young teen. "When I was your age, Shelby and I used it as our hang out spot of sorts."

"Do you want to go see it?" Holly asked the teenager, looking up at the Swiss Family Robinson Treehouse, "Race you!"

April smiled at her lover and the teenager who she now felt was her own as the pair raced towards the treehouse with Cass and Rachel on their heels.

"We will make the girls a special house in your yard," Shelby told her best friend. "It can be a retreat like we had when we hid from our parents, or ran away from those boys up the street," Shelby mused, thinking of middle school years especially when she first met April.

"A Victorian?" April asked, thinking of the girl's birthday which would be in about two months.

"My thoughts also, and don't hire anybody before you talk to Stef. You know she will want to be your contractor," Shelby mused. "You know what a good job she did on the clubhouse for the boys."

"Mommmmmmmmyyyyyyyy!" Rachel called up from above from the trees "Auntie Aprilllllll! Look at me!"

"Come on Shelby, let's join the family!" April coaxed her best friend, taking her hand in her own and giving it a squeeze.

Shelby and April skipped along much like they had when they were twelve years old.

Tinkerbell's area was just up ahead and Cassie beamed. When she was younger and in college she had wanted to go through the Disney program and play Tinkerbell at the park, but she was too damn tall to do so. She had been thoroughly disappointed.

"Hi, Tinkerbell!" Cassie grinned at the shimmering little blonde as the fairy smiled and twirled around on her toes in greeting, waving at the Broadway supernova. Cassie and Shelby were obviously not going to go unrecognized by this little fairy character either.

In fact, it seemed that they had been expected. Quite a conglomerate of Fairies were gathered. Videa, Rosetta and Fawn stood right behind Tinkerbell obviously wanting not to miss this opportunity to see both Cassandra July _and_ Shelby Corcoran.

Cassie shared a knowing look with Shelby as the fairies grinned at them excitedly.

"Hello to all of you," Shelby greeted them, extending her arm out for hugs.

"I love your dancer's bun," Cass complimented Tink.

Tink beamed. "All of the other fairies are better dancers," she scrunched her nose. "They say I'm just a tinker but and I'm too clumsy, but I DO love to dance!" She insisted.

"Well, let's prove them wrong!" Cassie insisted.

Tinkerbell grinned at the proposal, taking Cassie's offered hand in hers. "I think that's a splendid idea.

Cassie turned to her wife. "Queen Shelby, would you be so kind...?" She hinted to Shelby providing some music for them to dance to and Shelby understood immediately, clearing her throat.

" _The second star to the right..."_ She sang the song from Peter Pan in her dazzling mezzo soprano as Cassie and Tinkerbell twirled around in a sort of improvised ballroom dance, the two of them having a blast.

Rachel thought it was so funny and really sweet how her mommies were adults but could still have so much fun in a place like Disneyworld. She watched, clapping her hands as Holly and April got this on film.

Natalie watched quietly, taking in the scene before her. Cassie was dancing with both Tinkerbell and the other fairy characters. Shelby, while still singing, had Rachel in her arms and mother and daughter were sort of dancing along with the others. There were adults and little kids dancing as they watched. And as she stood there it seemed like some of the princesses from lunch suddenly appeared and were joining in.

This whole day had made something very clear to the teenager. No matter what she had been told growing up, it was okay to have fun and play. She was not too old and she did not have to be Natty to have fun and let go of things that were bothering her. Natalie had seen Holly, April, Shelby and Cassie laugh and do funny things all day and they were even adults. But today it seemed like all the adults were acting like big kids.

It was still hard for her to come out of her shell. She tended to be quiet and was content to watch. Sometimes, like now though, she was tempted to let herself go and laugh. But she contented herself for now to moving closer to Holly and taking hold of the belt loop on her shorts. Holly knew what that meant, and April did too. Her foster mothers were smart like that.

Holly turned off her phone and placed an arm around Natalie's shoulders.

"Are you having a good day, sweetheart?" Holly asked in a soft voice in the teenager's ear. The lawyer smirked as she watched Princesses, Fairies and tourists alike. Autographs books were being signed by Disney characters and her celebrity friends as well. Sometimes in Lima, it was easy to forget Cass and Shelbs' popularity. The outside world, however, remembered who they were and the blonde and brunette were gracious to their fans.

"Yes, definitely . . . it is so…so…" Natalie could not quite find a word for this place and the fun she had experienced. Instead she let her inner child come out, just for a minute. "Can I get a balloon when we leave?" Natalie took a risk and asked. The girl had to speak a little louder than usual because of all of the activity and noise going on around them.

Holly's heart clinched. This beautiful girl had been through so much. Little by little she was letting go and letting her and April in.

"Of course, sweetie," Holly told her as she caught her girlfriend's eye. Holly knew April had been watching and heard Natalie's request.

"Go on, darling," April moved to the pair, pulling out a brand new autograph book that the three had purchased earlier before they met the others for lunch. "Go get some more autographs. I want to get some pictures of you for our family scrapbook."

It was an odd feeling but a warm one nonetheless that spread down from Natalie's head to her toes. It was the feeling of being loved and being special to someone.

"You got one for Rach too, right?" Natalie asked as she pulled out her special pen.

"Of course, here, now go! We've got to find Mickey and Goofy next," April told the teen who gave her a small nod, taking the second book and pen and making her way towards Cassie and the others.

The day had been full of rides, fun, and meeting numerous characters. After meeting Mickey Mouse and the rest of his crew, the day was coming to a tired close. That didn't mean, however, that the day was over.

After a magnificent parade of beautiful lights and sounds, Holly and April bought Natalie her mouse ear balloon (as well as quite a few other things, wanting to spoil her rotten. Most of these things Natalie was unaware of them buying, or she would have argued that it was too much. Shelby and Cassie did the exact same for Rachel), and then Shelby let everybody know that she had to get to work. It was a late, late session in the recording studio, but it was necessary for the film to stay on schedule as planned.

The others were allowed to accompany her to the studio but could only watch through the window at her-they weren't yet allowed to hear any of the movie.

Rachel sat on her Mama's lap, leaning into her as the blonde played with her hair. The pair sat in a chair alongside some musical people Rachel did not know. Holly, April and Natalie had stayed long enough for a quick tour but left after twenty minutes because the teen kept yawning. It had been a long day. Rachel knew she had to be quiet and watched her mother say some things into a microphone while she had these things on her ears. Inside this box thing her mommy sat on a stool, talking. Behind her was a cartoon picture of a beautiful blonde in a blue dress.

"Is that the Queen that mommy is playing?" Rachel asked innocently, looking at the picture. "She looks more like you than mommy," Rachel gave her opinion. "You sure they did not get your picture to make how this queen looks like and then ask mommy to do her voice?"

Beside them, Cass saw the people in the room smile.

"Yeah?" Cassie scrunched her nose with a little smile, placing a kiss to her little angel's forehead. "Is it because of the blonde?"

Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, blonde's sort of my color isn't it?"

Rachel nodded again. Those around them continued to smile.

"Well," Cassie cuddled the little one close and relented. "I think Mommy would be beautiful no matter what color her hair was, maybe she should dye it so that she looks more like Elsa?"

"No, Mama, don't be silly," Rachel giggled, playing with her new mouse ears in her lap and clutching a stuffed Nala to her chest. "Mommy isn't a blonde...not even a little bit. Cinderella is a blonde. YOU are a blonde like Tinkerbell and Cinderella. Mommy has hair like Belle..."

She and Cassie watched Shelby, so in her element and unaware of their conversation. The brunette in question's eyes widened with animation as she spoke into her microphone, even using her hands as she emphasized her words.

Rachel snuggled into Cassie while they watched, letting out a wide young. She was so excited that Shelby had gotten this role as a Disney Queen. They had gone to Disney World as guests yet felt like royalty themselves. Rachel thought that maybe she could get used to this strange, fun, magical life. Especially with her Mommy being Elsa, Queen of Arendelle.


End file.
